hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
India
'''Aditi Sarin '''was born in August 15 in the capital city of Mumbai, India. She is a Bollywood actress, and is known throughout the Indian film industry for her language versitility and ability to sing for her roles (which is fairly uncommon in the industry). She has been working in the film industry since 2001, and has starred in hundreds of films. Currently, she around the age of 23-25. Her true age remains unknown, as she refuses to share the number with the public, and has censored all records that reveal it for her. Early Life Aditi grew up in a large family, having about 5 other siblings, being the second born, and the first born girl. She fell in love with her country’s movie industry when she was only 2 and demanded that her mother keep the number 1 movie of that year, Tezaab, constantly running on the televistion. It is reported that during that year, she burned out 3 copies of the movie, and ruined one VCR. From the movie, she learned how to count and how to dance. By 5, she was romping around asking to be allowed to learn how to dance properly. Her mother saw promise in her daughter, and inlisted her in a dance academy. At age 8, she was running around on auditions for agencies. Aditi loves her family and has made it clear to the Indian film industry that she is very family oriented. She loves her mother, and the divorce of her parents shortly after her first film she says, "Greatly affected me and my siblings...we were all hurt. I think I was afflicted the most, because I felt it was my fault they split. My father would often make my mom look like the bad guy, saying it wasn't 'right to ruin her little girl's childhood with silly dreams'...". Personal Life Aditi has had a very calm personal life and has kept out of relationship scandals and gossip. When she is seen dating someone, it is simply to promote one of her films (a fact she has freely shared with the public). She has a small nervous twitch to blink more than necesarry. This has been pinned down to her eyes which tend to get dry or overflow often. Her doctor claims this is a side effect to her wearing kajal in her eyes, but she insists that isn't the case as she's been wearing kajal since she was a baby. On an off note, she’s very naïve in concern to expressions and euphemisms, and often takes them seriously. She also does not understand the concept of sarcasm. She has no set religion, but is primarily Hindu in practices and mannerism. She practices all forms of religions and creeds, keeping select principals, wisdoms, and teachings of each. Career Aditi is acclaimed in the industry and well loved. She is to referred affectionately as "Mumbai's Little Star". Although she isn't known much outside of India, she starred in the hit block buster film, Slumdog Millionaire in which she played Latika. She has been seen in 12 major films, her first role being Zubeidda in which she starred as the main character and received one award for Best Performance. Her main breakout role was under the role of Paro in Devdas. With this role, she won 3 awards for Best Actress, and the film was even presented at the Cannes Film Festival. She has made it clear that this is her favorite film and role, and wishes she could film the storyline all over again. However, her most rewarding role was under the title of Omkara as Dolly Mishra. She won 7 awards, and the film made it in the top percentile of movies in Australia, the U.K. and even in the U.S. Recently, it is rumored that she has auditioned for the new show, Gleetalia for the role of Malati Patel.xxxad